Conventionally, automatic sewing machines are provided with work holders which are removably attached to the carriage by means of which the workpiece is moved relative to a sewing needle for sewing a predetermined pattern thereon. The carriage has an initial loading position to one side of the sewing needle to enable placing the workpiece to be operated on in the work holder. Generally, the work holders are comprised of two metal plates between which the workpiece must be positioned, hence, the operator not only has to remove and replace a work holder for each cycle of operation, but also to clamp and unclamp the plates, which is time-consuming. Moreover, the work holders are heavy and, hence, difficult to handle, are relatively expensive to manufacture, and two are required for each machine. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a work holder and system of use which will enable eliminating the need for one operator to remove the work holder from the carriage, to provide a system wherein the operator has only to handle the workpiece itself which is very light in weight in comparison to the work holder, to provide a system which is automated to the extent that the work holder is alternately moved between a loading position for receiving a workpiece and a clamping position for clamping a workpiece to the carriage for traversing relative to the needle and to provide a work holder which is relatively inexpensive and readily adaptable to a variety of kinds of operations which may include, in addition to sewing operations, cutting, punching, embossing and printing, operations for constructional and/or decorative purposes.